


Second Chances

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Lance, Feeding, Force Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby keith, intentional weight gain, light teasing, mentions of Pidge, mutual stuffing, post college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: Lance happens to reunite with Keith after college. He had a crush on him before but it's only gotten worse now that he's put on a few pounds. Two things he can't resist: Chubby Keith...and getting chubby himself apparently.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewizzard/gifts).



> A gift for **shewizzard**!! We decided to do a fic exchange. This is my first one ever and I'm pretty excited about it! I hope you enjoy it!! :) 
> 
> Special thanks to **Aretia** who beta'd this for me! She's awesome and be sure to check out her works under the name **squishymorvok**!

Being an adult was fucking stupid. 

  
Easily the biggest mistake he’d ever made, and Lance would tell you, he’d done a lot of crazy shit growing up. But _this_ —this whole working a job _and_ paying bills _and_ buying your own groceries _and_ making your own doctor’s appointments—this was bullshit.   
  
He’d graduated college with an aerospace engineering degree which lead to him getting a job out in Kansas of all places. “ _Airplane capital of the world”_ —he was surprised to see something other than wheat fields and cows. Still, he missed his family, his friends, _public transportation_. He put in a transfer request after a year and he prayed the company sent him somewhere just a little more exciting.   
  
Granted, Missouri wasn’t a far cry from Kansas, but everyone knew the best part of Kansas City was in Missouri so he’d take his transfer and not complain about it. There was more to do, more to explore, more to see. He could actually walk places again. It wasn’t quite home, but he liked it better he supposed.   
  
He’d been in the city about three months when he saw _him_. It was completely unexpected, in line at a fast food counter. As far as Lance knew, none of his friends from college lived anywhere near him—not that he’d kept in good contact with anyone other than Hunk, but still. Facebook or Twitter or Instagram could’ve given him a heads up!   
  
Lance was hardly even sure it was him. He hadn’t seen this guy since they’d graduated over a year ago—his old college crush that he never had the balls to say anything to—Keith. The guy standing in line _looked_ kind of like Keith. He had that same haircut Lance remembered making fun of on drunken nights, but dreamt of running his hands through later. Same steel blue eyes, same stupid sense of style, same damn near everything…except he looked a good thirty pounds heavier than when they graduated. But it was still _him_ wasn’t it?   
  
And fuck, he was _still hot_.   
  
“Hey dude, I think you’re up next,” the Keith look alike said, pulling him from his thoughts, “Wait… _Lance?_ ”  
  
“Uh, _Keith?_ ”   
  
Maybe the look-a-like wasn’t quite what he thought? He needed to learn to better trust his instincts.   
  
The guys eyes widened, “Yeah! It is me.” Lance was ready to get excited—and not the fake high school reunion in the grocery store kind either—but he remembered he was holding up a food line. “We should totally catch up, but after I order.”   
  
He’d hardly even looked at the menu but made it quick, ordering a simple burger and fries. Keith was still waiting for his food by the counter as Lance finished. Now that he was sure it was Keith, he really took a good look at him.    
  
He wasn’t _huge_ or anything. Just kind of soft under his black t-shirt. It wasn’t far off from the size he’d been in college actually. He didn’t graduate with the abs he’d come on campus, but then again, neither had Lance. He’d only just recently lost the ten or fifteen pounds he’d put on back then while Keith had just put on more. It was weird, but Lance thought it kind of suited him. There was a healthy roundness to his stomach and enough on his face to be distractingly adorable.   
  
Their orders came out within a minute of each other and they found a booth to occupy near a window. “So, what have you been up to?” Lance asked.   
  
Keith had already managed to unwrap his burger and bite into it. There were two on his tray, along with cheese fries and onion rings. The belly he had was starting to make a little more sense. He was still eating like they were freshman in college.  
  
“Umm,” Keith’s eyes darted around the room, mouth full as he thought. He swallowed hard, “Work I guess. I’m an engineer at Voltron Aviation. I work in the tech department.”   
  
“Voltron Aviation? Dude me too!” Lance knew his department. Voltron Aviation had a massive campus, but they were only a few floors apart this whole time. “I’m an engineer in the interior design wing.”   
  
“No way?” It came out muffled by a handful of fries. Lance did not remember Keith eating with quite so much vigor before but it had been a while.  “How long?”   
  
“Not long. I got transferred a few months ago.”   
  
“If I had known, I would’ve offered to show you around or something. Are you managing alright?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s okay I guess. Nice to see a familiar face. I’ve been pretty bored the last few months.”   
  
“Well I can help change that…if you want?”   
  
As if Lance would say no. The idea of spending time with Keith alone had been something he fantasized about during college. They’d hung out and studied together plenty of times, but that hadn’t been what he wanted. Not that Keith was exactly offering to take him on a date or get in his pants now, but this was better than talking equations, half dead, with a mountain of books between them.   
  
“Please do. I can’t spend another Friday night listening to the lady next door to me yell at Price is Right re-runs,” he whined. He swore he knew the value to more kitchen appliances than he’d like to admit.    
  
Keith laughed, wiping a smudge of mayonnaise from his bottom lip and sucking it off his thumb. Lance found himself looking away in shame after staring a little too closely.   
  
“Here. Give me your number and we’ll work something out for the weekend. Sound good?”   
  
“Yeah,” he smiled, “Sounds great.”   
  
X   
  
It didn’t take Lance long to hear from Keith. He messaged him that very night asking if he wanted to do lunch the next day. If it saved from eating lunch with Linda, who showed him at least seven videos of cats every day, how could he turn that down?   
  
He brought his lunch most days. It was usually a modest sandwich and some fruit. Voltron Aviation had a full cafeteria, complete with several fast food restaurants and an ice cream bar that he usually avoided. Today, Keith had insisted on meeting there, so Lance brought his lunchbox downstairs to find them a table.   
  
He was alone for maybe a minute or two, before he saw Keith walking over. If it was possible, he looked even better dressed up than he did in his casual clothes. He wore a pair of slim cut grey slacks that did nothing to hide how thick his thighs were getting or how perfectly round his ass was. They dug into his hips just slightly but Lance didn’t think it looked bad at all. He had on a light blue button up. It was a nice change from black. Lance could actually make out the cute belly underneath in this color. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, in that casual uncaring way that Lance could not pull off no matter how hard he tried.   
  
It had literally been one day and he was already in love with Keith all over again.   
  
Somehow Keith had more food today than when Lance had seen him out yesterday. The appetite on this guy was commendable, even bigger than college—and they had done a lot of stress eating together during finals.  
  
He tried to focus on his sandwich but his eyes may or may not have been watching the buttons on his shirt strain as he sat down. Keith wasn’t massive now, but with the way he ate, Lance was sure he would be and he didn’t know if he could handle that. If he would’ve know that moving campuses meant torture by his old crush, he would’ve never gotten transferred.  
  
“So,” he started in an effort to break the ice. He couldn’t sit here and watch Keith devour his lunch the whole time…well _he could_. He could watch Keith do just about anything, but he did want to talk at least. “I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.”  
  
“Really? Was that too soon? Should I have waited a day or something?”   
  
“N-no, it was fine. I just…” he took a page from Keith’s book, shoving his sandwich into his mouth to buy him a second of time. It wasn’t like they’d gone on a date or anything. There was no customary rule for contact. “I figured you would have lunch plans or something already?”   
  
The loud crackling of a chip bag filled the momentary silence, “I don’t know if you remember Shiro?”   
  
Lance remembered Shiro. He was a grad student when they were in school. A friend of Keith’s from his home town. He was really nice, and really buff and he’d bought the group alcohol on more than one occasion until Keith turned twenty-one.   
  
“Usually I eat lunch with him, but he had plans with his girlfriend today or it would’ve been the three of us.”  
  
He almost wished Shiro was there. A buffer would’ve been nice. Anything to distract from the way Keith was just openly licking his fingers with no regard for who might’ve seen him. Eating lunch with Linda was boring, but at least it didn’t turn him on.   
  
“He’ll be around tomorrow though.”   
  
That pretty much implied they would be eating lunch together everyday. Lance could live with that. It wasn’t like he couldn’t control himself or anything.   
  
X  
  
Two weeks of eating lunch together and all Lance had learned was he could _not_ live with that. He couldn’t live with Keith’s too tight shirts or too tight pants. Not tight enough to look bad—just enough to show off how soft he was getting or how full he was after a meal. Not that you could even call what he was eating meals. Feasts was more appropriate. It didn’t matter where he went or what he ate, Lance was willing to bet that Keith never came back to the table with anything less than two thousand calories worth of food. In just this week alone, Lance had watched him devour pizza, tacos, burgers, a sub, countless bags of chips, cookies, brownies, soda. He was like a garbage disposal with no shame.   
  
It wasn’t just lunch though. Keith ate all day. He’d showed Lance his snack drawer. He often visited the vending machines. Lance wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him drink water. Yet Keith didn’t seem to care about it, so Lance didn’t either.    
  
X  
  
**_‘Are you busy?’_**  
  
Lance stared at his phone as Keith’s name danced across the top of the message. Of course he wasn’t. Keith knew that. They had specifically talked about how not busy he would be this weekend over lunch. He typed back a quick **_‘No.’_**  
  
**_‘Want to come over?’_** Keith sent before quickly adding, **_‘I’ll buy you dinner.’_**   
  
The idea of free dinner was enticing. Lance had no idea what he was planning to eat—probably some shitty TV dinner. Still, he couldn’t just jump at the idea and let Keith know how utterly pathetic he was. He had to at least make this a little entertaining.  
  
**_‘If you wanted to take me on a date Keith all you had to do was ask.’_**   
  
There was only two ways this could go. Keith would totally get the joke. They’d laugh and he’d get free food. Or Keith would tell him he wasn’t interested, which Lance knew, and everything would get awkward. He’d lose one of the few friends he had in this city.  
  
Suddenly his phone was ringing, ‘Keith’ flashing on his caller ID. Lance wondered if he should even answer it after the joke he just made. Was Keith personally calling to reject him? God, why didn’t he just say something normal.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“So, if we’re going on a date,” Keith started, and Lance could hear the distinctive sounds of him chewing in the background. When was he not eating? “We should probably eat something nicer than pizza right?”   
  
What the hell was he talking about. Had Lance just guilted him into taking him out? He didn’t want a pity date.  
  
“Wait Keith I was kidding. You don’t—”  
  
“Shit! Were you? I wasn’t…unless you don’t want to go on a date with me?”  
  
Of course he did. He’d been dreaming of this moment since freshman year. And here it was, Keith was actually offering it to him and he was about to turn it down? What the hell was he thinking? If he turned this down it would be his dumbest adult decision yet.  
  
“I mean—I ugh,” he paused. Lance swore he never sounded this stupid with anyone else he was interested in. “Yeah, I’d love to go on a date with you.”   
  
X   
  
Despite being totally last minute, Keith pulled out all the stops. He’d picked Lance up, flowers in the passenger seat for him. He was dressed well in a dark green henley and khaki pants. It was casual but still sexy. It showed off the bulge of his stomach over his belt—a stomach Lance was almost positive was half filled with food already.   
  
“You look nice,” Keith smiled and Lance had waited his whole life to hear that compliment from his lips.   
  
He’d mentally prepared for this a thousand times, but now he wasn’t afraid to admit he was kind of nervous. Keith however, didn’t look the least bit flustered.   
  
“I know a really good chophouse if that works for you?”

  
“That’s fine.”   
  
He didn’t know why he suddenly felt like he hadn’t known Keith for years. Usually he couldn’t shut up and now he had nothing to say.    
  
Lance glanced at Keith from the corner only to see him looking over at him. “Shouldn’t you be watching the road?”    
  
“You seem nervous.”    
  
“I am not!”    
  
“You sure? Your face looks kind of red and you just yelled at me.”    
  
“I did  _ not! _ ”   
  
“And your voice just cracked.”   
  
He couldn’t take the smug look Keith’s face. God he looked adorable, chubby cheeks mocking him in a way he loved and hated simultaneously.    
  
Keith pulled into the parking lot with a laugh. Lance thought he might die as he felt his hand pat his knee twice, “Don’t look so upset. I think it’s cute.”    
  
Keith had just called him cute. At this point he could get hit by a car in this very parking lot and still die happy. Then Keith grabbed his hand and for a second Lance thought maybe he had.    
  
“Is this okay?”    
  
“Yeah, this is fine,” he smiled as Keith led him towards the restaurant.    
  
It looked pretty nice. It wasn’t too fancy that his sweater or converse would be out of place. The smells were making his mouth water before they’d even walked through the door, and when they did, he immediately understood why Keith had picked this place. He could see waiters walking by with trays of delicious looking meals in large portions. Keith’s appetite was going to be the death of Lance.   
  
A waitress led them to their table and Lance noticed that Keith didn’t even bother looking at menu. “Know what you want already?”    
  
“Yeah, I get the same thing every time.”   
  
“Let me guess, you bring all your dates here?” He joked.   
  
“Only the ones I really want to impress.”    
  
He felt stupid for feeling flattered. As far as he knew, Keith brought every person he wanted to sleep with here. Keith wasn’t like that though. He never had been. Not that he had a shortage of prospects. Lance had never been the only person pining for Keith, especially back then. He imagined it was the same now.    
  
The waitress came back, and If he was being honest Lance had no idea what the hell to order. Keith bought him a few moments with his own order.   
  
“I’ll have the chicken fried steak,” he started, and Lances eyes shifted to that part of the menu.    
  
_ Two hand-breaded, deep fried steaks in homemade gravy. _   
  
Sounded indulgent, like everything he ate.    
  
“And for my sides I’ll have to the loaded twice-baked potato and the Mac and cheese.”    
  
By the time she turned to him, he still didn’t know. He was too busy fantasizing about Keith trying to finish this plate to pick something.   
  
“And you?”   
  
“I’ll have…the steak salad…”he said, picking the first thing he landed on.    
  
“Salad? We come to a  _ steakhouse _ and you get a salad?”    
  
“What’s wrong with salad?”    
  
“Are you on a diet?”   
  
“No!”   
  
“At least get a burger then.”   
  
“Fine! I’ll have a burger!”    
  
He watched Keith give a satisfied smile, as if he’d just won the fucking World Series and not a petty dinner argument. Lance hated how easily he’d just caved. The waitress seemed to find their banter hilarious however. That much was obvious from the stupid grin on her face.   
  
“Can I get you anything else?”    
  
“Yeah, could I get a beer—blue moon I guess—And whatever he wants.”    
  
“Could I have a whisky and water?”    
  
He needed something strong to make it through this night.   
  
“Of course. Can I get you two some rolls in the meantime?”    
  
Lance nodded, only because he’d sat with Keith through enough lunches to know he definitely wanted rolls with his dinner. Hell, he wouldn’t mind a few just so he had something to do with his hands    
  
The minute she walked away, he could feel Keith’s eyes on him. Even in the dim lighting of the restaurant, Lance could see the blues and greys reflecting in them. Keith’s lids lowered, and he leaned over the table, not breaking eye contact once.    
  
“I didn’t think you were going to accept my offer, especially after you said you were joking.”    
  
He hardly knew what the say to that, but it was obvious by the way he was staring, that Keith was expecting  _ something. _   
  
“I didn’t think you were serious.”   
  
“You thought I called you to  _ what? Trick you? _ ”   
  
“I ugh…” he thanked God when the waitress walked by and dropped their bread on the table. He grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth faster than Keith himself. “No…I just never got the feeling you liked me in that way.”   
  
Keith cocked his head to the side and slathered a roll in an artery clogging amount of butter.    
  
“I thought it was obvious.”    
  
“What? When?  _ How?” _   
  
“All through college,” he shrugged, as if it were totally obvious. It sure as hell wasn’t to Lance.    
  
“You’re kidding me? I liked  _ you _ all through college.”    
  
For a moment, they stared at each other in complete silence. They were probably thinking the same thing—how could they have missed this for so long? It was a miracle they’d found each other now, like a second chance.   
  
Finally Keith laughed, breaking the ice between them. “You’re telling me we were both too dense to notice that we liked each other.”    
  
“I guess so,” he laughed back…But he damn sure wasn’t too dense to notice that Keith finished The whole basket of rolls before their dinner came.    
  
X    
  
Keith’s appetite was a bottomless pit and easily the bane of Lance’s existence.    
  
He had liked him in college, even if Keith had gained twenty or so pounds by graduation. Lance had thought it was cute…but now, Keith was even bigger than that and Lance was baffled by just how much he liked it. He hadn’t even really given much thought to people’s body types or watching them eat until now but he couldn’t remember how he’d ever done without it.   
  
Lance’s favorite part of the work days were lunch, watching Keith force down obnoxious amounts of cafeteria food that no normal person should’ve been eating in one sitting.    
  
But this dinner was even better. He knew Keith had eaten before he’d come to dinner. Then he’d eaten about six rolls at the table before their food came and when she’d brought even more rolls, he continued to eat them with his dinner. He chugged his first beer like it was water, requesting a second almost immediately. Keith was completely gorging himself and Lance wanted to watch every second of it. He only ate his burger so it looked like he was doing something, when really, he wanted to watch Keith without being obvious.    
  
Halfway through his plate, Keith set his fork down. This would be the first time Lance had seen him quit a meal.    
  
“Are  _ you _ actually not clearing your plate? That’s a first.”    
  
Keith leaned back into his seat, smirking at Lance as his fingertips drummed over the peak of his bloated stomach. “Do I look like a quitter to you?”    
  
“Right now, yeah.” Lance was hardly sure what had even gotten into him. Were they flirting over Keith’s eating habits?    
  
Determination spread over his face and Keith pushed his body forward. If it was possible, he seemed to be eating more aggressively than before, shoveling bite after bite of carb loaded sides and deep fried steak past his lips. It was like one minute, Keith’s plate was half full and the next, it was borderline empty as he visibly struggled to swallow the last remaining bites of his dinner.    
  
“Well don’t chicken out on me now. You’re almost done.”    
  
“I’m not chickening out.”   
  
Lance could see that, based on the furrowed position of Keith’s brow. His last two or three bites were rough, but when he swallowed the last bit, he immediacy fell back in his chair. From this angle, Lance could see Keith tugging at the base of his already tight Henley, working overtime to try and cover his middle.    
  
“Told you,” groaned Keith as his hand kneaded his gut for relief. “I don’t waste to good food.”   
  
His mouth was moving before he could even process the words coming from it. “Yeah I can tell.”   
  
“So you’ve been checking me out then?”   
  
“Obviously. We’re on a date.”    
  
“Just clarifying,” Keith smirked before returning his attention to his overstuffed stomach. Lance couldn’t see the whole thing but just Keith’s body language and expression alone told him Keith had overdone it. He looked like just the simplest of movements caused him pain.   
  
Lance couldn’t believe he’d admitted that but once again the waitress saved him from any further embarrassment as she came to collect the plates. She took one look at Keith, and pursed her lips. “I’m guessing there’s no room for dessert then?”    
  
Lance started to reject her, but before he could two words in, Keith was speaking over him. “Yeah, could we have the lava cake actually?”    
  
“With ice cream?”    
  
“Of course.”    
  
“Dude there’s no way you can finish a dessert right now,” Lance scolded the moment the waitress was out of earshot. “Look at you! You don’t have any room.”    
  
“I probably don’t.” It was a surprise he didn’t argue.   
  
“Then why did you order it?”   
  
“Because I’m going to eat it anyway.”    
  
“But why? you’re obviously in pain?”    
  
“Yeah…but this Is the best time to eat it. How else do you think I’m supposed to put on weight?   
  
And suddenly it all made sense—the extra weight, the fact that he ate enough lunch for two people everyday, the snack drawer, the frequent trips to the vending machine. Keith hadn’t put on all this weight by accident.   
  
“You’re doing this on purpose?”    
  
Keith laughed, clutching at his gut in pain. “Yeah? Wasn’t that obvious?”   
  
“How would  _ that _ be obvious? I didn’t even know you liked me until like an hour ago.”   
  
He seemed genuinely surprised by the idea that Lance couldn’t tell. As if this was a common thing.   
  
“Does Shiro know?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Then how would I?”    
  
“I thought by the way you’ve been looking at me, like during lunch, that you were _ into _ it. You seemed pretty into watching me at least.”   
  
“Wait? You saw that?” God that was so embarrassing. Had he been staring? And how long had Keith known?   
  
“Yeah. You’d take a few glances at me, mostly my stomach, get all flustered like you are now. I assumed we were in the same page here. Then you agreed to this date and I thought that confirmed it.”   
  
“ _ Oh my God, _ ” Lance groaned. What was his life? He dropped his face in his hands as the waitress set the cake down between them. He wasn’t even hungry but he’d eat a few bites just to relieve some awkward tension.    
  
“It’s cool if you’re not into it,” Keith assured, “I didn’t mean to call you out or anything.”    
  
He was more embarrassed that he’d been caught than anything, but now that he understood, he didn’t mind. He’d been fantasizing about Keith eating for weeks now, so it wasn’t like he didn’t like it. Hell, now that it was out there, he had so many questions.    
  
“It’s not that,” admitted Lance. He hated that getting incredibly flustered was a thing he did that Keith picked up on super easily. “You’re kind of right…well you are right. I do like it. I like watching you I guess.”    
  
Keith raised a brow as he brought a forkful of cake to his lips. “Do you? You don’t care that my goal is to get bigger than this? Like a lot bigger?”    
  
He shook his head. “No. I…would it be weird if I said I wanted to watch.”    
  
“I want you to do more than just watch,” he smirked, and this time when he cut a piece of cake, he brought it to Lance’s lips instead. He found himself instinctively opening his mouth, completely caught up in the moment. “I want you to  _ help _ .”   
  
The idea turned him on more than he wanted to admit. Suddenly he was turning to putty in Keith’s hands. This was not what he had expected when he met up with his old crush again.   
  
By the time they were done, Lance would admit he’d had a few bites of the cake, less than a handful, but Keith had practically scraped the plate clean. With all the food he’d eaten, plus the drinks and finally dessert, he was struggling to do basic tasks like breathe. The hem of his shirt was barely meeting up with his pants. And as they walked to the car, Keith had a very obvious waddle going from how stuffed he was. It was killing Lance to even look at him.    
  
“Maybe I should drive?” He offered. He could barely believe Keith would fit in the car without his bloated stomach brushing up against the steering wheel. Lance was way less full.    
  
“You don’t mind?” Keith’s eyes lit up at the thought, just before he found himself stifling a burp. “It would be really helpful.”    
  
“It’s no problem.”    
  
“Well you’re more than welcome to come back to my apartment and I can drive you home here in a little bit? After I’ve digested some…you might even be able to help?” Keith rubbed his hand over his stomach for emphasis and Lance found himself choking on his own saliva. How the hell could he say no to that?   
  
X    
  
Twenty minutes later, he found himself lying on Keith’s couch spooning him. The minute they’d walked in the door, he’d unbuttoned his pants, with a loud sigh and dragged Lance to the couch claiming he couldn’t walk another step.    
  
Lance wasn’t really sure what to do, so he’d let Keith lead. He seemed more than adept, taking Lance’s hand and dropping it on top of his stomach. “It would help a lot if you rubbed it,” he requested, “but not too hard.”   
  
He pressed down just enough to feel how tight Keith’s stomach felt underneath his hand, “Like this?”    
  
Keith’s body seemed to melt into his as he let out a sound Lance could only describe as a purr. “That’s perfect.”   
  
“Can I ask how you got into this? Into gaining weight?”   
  
It seemed to suit him well really, the extra pudge on his body, but he couldn’t have known how attractive he’d still be when he started.    
  
Keith thought for a moment, humming to himself. “I think it started in college. I remember outgrowing like all my pants just before graduation and having to buy new ones and it was weird, but I liked it I guess. I liked the way I looked and not caring about what I ate. We were stress eating so much back then and I loved that feeling of like eating myself into a food coma. I was like twenty or twenty five pounds heavier at the end of senior year than I was at the beginning.”    
  
Lance definitely remembered that. He’d still thought Keith was hot. Maybe he’d had a thing for chubby Keith longer than he realized?   
  
“So after we graduated, I decided that I would test out gaining a little weight to see if I liked it…I did and here I am. I think altogether, I’ve put on sixty pounds so far? But that’s just the beginning.”   
  
“What’s the goal?”    
  
“I don’t know yet,” Keith said turning around so that his round stomach was pushed against Lance’s mostly flat one, “How big do you think I should get?”    
  
This was all so new to him, he wasn’t sure what he even liked. He was sure Keith would be hot at any size. As he thought, Lance traced his fingertips over Keith’s stomach, right in the gap between his shirt and his jeans. He knew he wanted that gap to get much bigger. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll just have to decide when we get there.”   
  
“And what are you going to do to me when we get there?” Keith asked, his eyes low and his voice seductive. Lance had never had sex on a first date before, but if Keith was literally giving you bedroom eyes on his couch, you fucking did it.     
  
He racked his mind for something sexy to say back but before he had a real chance, Keith was crashing their lips together and pulling their bodies even closer.    
  
“How about I show you what I’ll want you to do to me?” Keith asked.

  
As if Lance could argue with that.  
  
X   
  
Things with Keith fell into place too easily after their date. It was like they’d been doing this their whole lives. Work was the same except now Lance didn’t feel weird watching Keith eat. With Shiro there they couldn’t be as obvious, but sometimes Keith would tease him across the table. After lunch, he’d usually go to the bathroom and send Lance a few pictures of the damage he’d done that day.   
  
Dinner was as shameless as they wanted it to be. Keith’s stomach was usually on display, hanging from too small shirts and spilling over too tight pants. Lance fed him most nights, but Keith had a compulsive snacking habit that would not quit. He’d found him in either of their kitchens in the middle of the night snacking on whatever junk he could get his hands on. Lance made sure to keep his place stocked with foods he knew Keith liked for his late night binges. Hell, even he enjoyed a good snack every now and then.   
  
It was one thing when they were at Lance’s place or at Keith’s place, but at work, his snacking habits were just as bad. Problem was Lance couldn’t touch him at work, or feed him at work. Answering Keith’s snack texts were basically just an invitation to sexual frustration.  
  
**_‘Vending machine?’_** The message read. It was three. Two hours since lunch. Two more hours until dinner. Keith’s usual midday snack.  
  
Lance met him by Keith’s favorite machine on the floor between them. He had Shiro with him. He didn’t seem to be buying any snacks, but he had a flavored water in hand. Lance caught his eye first and waved. He tried not to stare to hard as Keith bent over to gather his spoils from the bottom of the machine. He turned around, two big ass cinnamon rolls in hand. Nothing but processed carbs and empty calories buried in frosting.   
  
He was already tearing into his first one when he saw Lance. “Hey!” He smiled, cheeks plump like a squirrel stocking up for winter. He held out his second pastry, “Want one?”   
  
“No thanks. I’m still full from that brownie you gave me at lunch.”   
  
“You and Shiro here, I swear you never indulge in anything. He says they make you gain weight like crazy.”   
  
Judging by the way Keith’s stomach was bulging over his waist lately, Shiro wasn’t wrong. Granted a lot of that was probably Lance’s fault.  
  
“You’re eating pure sugar,” his friend countered, “Those things are terrible for you. Keep eating them the way you are and you’ll be huge in no time.”   
  
Keith laughed to himself, swallowing down his latest bite. Lance watched in silence as his hand trailed down from the top of his belly, to the overhang just by his belt. “News flash Shiro, I think it’s a little too late for that. _Right Lance?_ ”   
  
Lance’s brows jumped up as both parties turned to him. It was pretty obvious that Keith had steadily be putting on weight these last few weeks. They both knew he was putting it on at an alarmingly fast rate. But _Shiro_ didn’t. This kink was their thing. Lance had no idea what to say. Why the fuck was he even asking him?   
  
“I ugh…I guess?” His voice cracked just slightly at the end and Keith smirked. The way he looked him up and down after made Lances cheeks hot.   
  
“See? Thanks for the concern Shiro, but I’m not giving up my afternoon cinnamon rolls over a few pounds. I mean, Lance has seen me naked and he doesn’t care _soo…_ ”   
  
Shiros eyes widened at the admission. Lance turned his head in shame. Keith stood there with a smug grin on his lips and half a cinnamon roll is his cheeks. Shiro knew they were dating of course, Keith really had no shame when it came to this kink apparently.   
  
After a moment, Shiro laughed. “I guess that’s fair.”  
  
Apparently Lance was the only one still mortified.   
  
X  
  
Keith’s weight steadily grew. When hit the seventy-five pounds gained mark, Lance had cooked for him. At ninety they stayed in and Lance had done whatever Keith wanted in the bedroom. They would’ve celebrated one hundred next-- _Lance had a fancy dinner planned at one of the nicest places in the city and everything_ \--if Lance hadn’t outgrown his own pants first.   
  
It wasn’t something he was expecting at all. Maybe if he thought back, his bottoms had felt a little tighter lately but not enough that they didn’t fit. More like bloated after dinner tight not _Keith will be here in five minutes and my dress pants won’t button_ tight. This had to be a mistake. But when Lance stood up to assess the situation in the mirror, it was not a mistake.  
  
He could see exactly why his pants wouldn’t button and it had everything to do with his stomach being in the way. He couldn’t remember that last time he’d worn these, sometime in early college probably,  but he’d gained a good amount of weight since then. He couldn’t even say he didn’t know where it had come from. He knew exactly where—Clearly hanging out with Keith had started to take an effect on him. Lord knew they never ate anything remotely healthy. Lance had been on a health kick after graduating in an attempt to get back down to his pre college weight but it looked like now he’d gained all that back plus some. It was impossible to be healthy when Keith ate like total trash. Who wanted to eat veggies when pizza was an option?  
  
He was still staring at himself in disbelief, running his hands over the newfound flab on his stomach, when he heard Keith come on. He had yet to regret giving him a key until this moment. He didn’t want Keith to see him like this! But hell, he didn’t really have a choice. He was already making his way back.   
  
“Hey? You ready?” He asked, walking right through the bedroom door. Of course he when he gained weight and put in a suit it looked hot. When Lance did it…it wasn’t nearly as successful.  
  
His back was to Keith, hiding the red of his cheeks as he replied, “Ugh…no…”   
  
“No? Our reservation is in less than thirty minutes.”  
  
“I know but…I kind of ran into a problem.”   
  
“What kind of problem.”   
  
Taking a deep breath, Lance turned towards his boyfriend, open pants on full display. “My pants don’t fit.”   
  
Keith didn’t look nearly as bothered as he would’ve thought. In fact he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat while Lance was internally agonizing over this. “You don’t have any other pants?”  
  
“No.” Sadly, the place had a damn dress code and these were his best pants. There were no others.   
  
Keith stared at him a moment, but shrugging his suit jacket off and tossing it on the bed. The buttons on his shirt were already straining just a little. “Oh well, looks like we’ll just have to hang out here then.”   
  
“You don’t sound the least bit upset.” Keith almost looked happy about it. “We’re supposed to be celebrating one hundred pounds gained. That’s a big deal and I’m ruining it.”   
  
Before Lance could even form his lips into a real pour, Keith was in front of him hands resting on his hips. They weren’t nearly as wide as Keith’s own, but there was definitely some extra padding there. “I don’t care about a celebration dinner. As long as you’re here I’m fine.”   
  
“So you don’t mind _this_ either?” He asked, resting a hand on the curve of his belly. It actually stuck out past his pants without having to be full. It didn’t hang or anything close, but it was puffy for sure.   
  
“Why would I mind that? You’ve seen me right? I’m not going to judge you.”   
  
Lance still had a hard time taking this all in. He’d put on Lord knew how many pounds without even really noticing. In all fairness, he’d bought majority of his work pants right after college, when he was still carrying around a few pounds of stress weight. As he returned to his smaller size, he’d simply bought a tighter belt…if he thought about it, he had been using looser holes lately. He just hadn’t thought anything of it.   
  
“I still feel guilty though, about tonight.”   
  
“I know how you could make it up to me.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“Let me feed you.”   
  
Lance blinked twice as the words replayed in his head. What had Keith just requested?  
  
“What?”   
  
“Instead of you feeding me, I want to spoil you.”   
  
Lance wasn’t totally opposed to the idea. He liked being spoiled. Who didn’t? But was being fed how he wanted it to happen? That was Keith’s thing. He wasn’t sure if it was his. He’d gained this weight by accident after all.  
  
“B-but this is your night.”   
  
“Exactly…and this is what I want. I like gaining weight of course, but I didn’t even realize what it was doing to you. you look adorable like this and I don’t think anything would turn me on more, than seeing you stuffed past your limit. It’s just an idea though. I’m not going to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”   
  
The more he thought about it, the less he thought it would _hurt_ anything. He’d already gained weight, so it’s not like he had that to worry about. He liked eating of course. He liked Keith. What would it hurt to indulge one night? If he didn’t like it, they’d just stick to feeding Keith.   
  
He found himself compulsively nodding before he was speaking. “Alright…alright yeah. Let’s try this out.”   
  
Keith’s eyes lit up in disbelief. He clearly didn’t believe that Lance would say yes. “I think we should keep it simple,” he said, “Pizza?”   
  
“Sounds perfect.” As if there was ever a bad time for pizza. They ate it at least once a week. It was ideal for stuffing.   
  
He watched his boyfriend grin, clearly proud of himself as his eyes trailed over Lance’s body. “This is going to be fun…but you know what would make it better?”   
  
Lance had no idea honestly. Keith smirked and took the flap of his pants between his fingers, “I want you to wear these pants.”   
  
Lance had no idea why that made him blush so hard.   
  
X   
  
Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He was sitting on the couch, with Keith beside him and two pizzas sitting on the coffee table. He wasn’t expected to eat both, but the goal was definitely one. He could usually eat half on a regular day. At first the idea of eating too much had scared him, but now that they were here, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to eat enough. He was actually kind of excited.  
  
While Keith had changed into something more comfortable, he’d only taken off his button up. He was dressed now in his ill fitting dress pants and a t-shirt that was a little tighter than he remembered.   
  
“Are you ready?” Keith asked. Before Lance could even answer, Keith had a slice moving towards his mouth. There was no going back down.   
  
The first few bites took getting used to, only because he wasn’t used to having someone else feed him. Once he got over the lack of control, it wasn’t bad really.   
  
Three slices went down fairly easy. The fourth was a little harder, but it wasn’t unbearable. It was clear by the way his stomach was starting to bulge, he was pushing himself. He could feel it struggling to find room despite the fact that his pants weren’t even closed. He found himself squirming in his seat hoping to find even a centimeter of room.   
  
After his fifth slice, Keith paused. Lance thanked God. He wasn’t an eating professional feedee like his boyfriend. He was struggling to breathe. The pants were digging into every part of him, from his back to his sides. Even unbuttoned, he was so bloated, he felt like he’d surely rip a seam if he moved…but he _liked_ it.   
  
Keith looked all too excited, practically licking his lips as he stared. “How are you feeling?”  
  
He placed his palm over the dome of Lance’s belly, rubbing small circles into his skin, and Lance felt himself pushing his hips forward. The relief he felt from just a simple touch was hard to believe.   
  
“Full,” he panted, “But this feels amazing. Why does this feel so good.”   
  
“This is usually my favorite part. I don’t know why, but it’s like putting on a few pounds makes your stomach really sensitive.”   
  
Lance could agree with that. Keith’s hand was gently pushing down on his taut middle and it was driving him absolutely crazy. Yesterday, he wasn’t even paying any mind to the small belly he was sporting. Right now he couldn’t think of anything else.   
  
“A few pounds is like five or ten. This is between twenty and thirty.”   
  
“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”   
  
Of course it wasn’t on Keith. What was strange, was that suddenly Lance didn’t mind it on himself either.   
  
“Of course not. I just appreciate numerical accuracy.”   
  
“Since when? Who are you, Pidge now?”   
  
He laughed, only to find it hurt with how swollen he was…and there were still three pieces left. Lance didn’t know if he’d be able to do it.   
  
“I want to finish but I…I don’t know if I can.”   
  
Keith had to be able to tell. He could probably feel how little room there was left in his tummy. Lance was struggling hard at this point.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Keith grinned. His voice was oozing nothing but confidence, “I’ll help you.”   
  
Now that Lance had had a minute to settle, slice number six was up next. He tried rubbing his middle to ease his own pain but it wasn’t the same as having Keith do it. Still, he tried whatever he could to ease his discomfort because Keith showed no signs of slowing down. Lance attempted to push the suit pants as far under his paunch as far as he possibly could. Half his problem was these pants digging into him, but Keith had insisted he leave them on.   
  
“Could we maybe slow down?” He asked desperately. It didn’t stop Keith from grabbing slice number seven and shoving it towards his mouth anyway.  
  
“The longer we take, the more time you’ll have to digest and the worse you’ll feel.”  
  
His logic made sense, but it didn’t ease the ache in his gut. ‘ _Almost done_ ,’ he kept telling himself. He was almost done.   
  
“One more slice and then I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”   
  
The thing was, Lance already felt good. At first he wasn’t sure he’d like Keith shoving pizza down his throat, but now that it was happening, he kind of liked it. It wasn’t like accidentally overeating on Thanksgiving or at a party. Keith was paying close attention to him. He was both forceful and gentle. He was asking questions and making sure Lance was okay. He couldn’t have asked for a better person to share his first feeding experience with.   
  
Lance let out a slow moan as he took the first bite of his final slice. He was a handful of bites away from finishing a whole pizza by himself. Not a big deal for Keith, but huge for him. How his boyfriend ate this much was beyond him, but Lance could understand why he liked the feeling. It was comforting, with skin was stretched thin under his fingertips. It was a good thing Keith was feeding him because could barely move at this point.  
  
“Come on Lance, just a few more bites. Finish strong.”   
  
As much as Lance wanted to joke that his boyfriend gave encouragement like a high school sports coach, he didn’t have the energy to do anything after the last bite went down. All he could manage was resting his hands over his engorged stomach and attempting to catch his breath. There was no way he was getting these pants off in one piece, or even getting off this couch for that matter.   
  
“How do I look?” He asked, just barely mustering up the strength to pat his belly a few times. It sounded dense under his hand and felt equally as hard, but it still managed to juggle under his touch. He could only groan in pain as Keith pushed his hand against it.   
  
“Like you’re just begging to be taken back to our bedroom.”   
  
Sex with Keith always good, but Lance couldn’t imagine what it was like when he was the bloated one for a change. He could already feel himself getting turned on from the mere thought of it. There was one rather large problem though…  
  
“I don’t think I’m making it back to our bedroom.”   
  
Keith smirked, forcing his hand under Lance’s stomach and into the very pants that had started this whole ordeal.   
  
“That’s fine,” he said as he wrapped his hand around him, “ _I don’t think I am either._ ”  
  
  
X   
  
“So how do we do this? You feed me? I feed you? Or what?” Lance asked, staring at the spread beside them.   
  
He and Keith were sitting on the bed facing each other. The idea had sounded brilliant at first, _mutual feeding_. Keith of course, loved being fed. Lance had enjoyed his session a few weeks ago. If they both liked it, what could be hotter than doing it together?  
  
Keith just shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never done this before.”   
  
Lance should’ve known better than to even ask. Thank God Keith was pretty because in this moment he was no help. There really weren’t many options. They could take turns, but whoever was fed first might be too stuffed to feed the other person. They could just stuff themselves and then save the intimacy for afterwards.   
  
“We could go back and forth?” Lance suggested next. “Like I feed you a few bites, then you do me? Does that work?”   
  
“That’s fine,” Keith said, already eyeing the box of donuts to Lance’s right. They’d already eaten dinner to keep their stuffing strictly to sweets: donuts, cookies, brownies, cupcakes, and whatever else they could buy premade at the store. Despite warning Keith not to overdo it at dinner, he could already see his belly hanging low straining between his thighs.  
  
Lance didn’t have nearly as much weight on him as Keith, but he’d gained enough to have a belly that pushed forward. It didn’t droop down quite like his boyfriends, but by now it was somewhere between thirty and forty pounds. Just enough to be noticeable on his tall frame.   
  
He grabbed the very donut Keith was salivating over—glazed with strawberry filling.   
  
“Want me to start?” He asked but Keith was already squirming with excitement. His hands were on the bed beside him but he pushed his body forward and opened his mouth wide. Lance could feel his own pooch brushing against his this and he leaned forward to meet him.    
  
It was cute, watching Keith try not to get overly excited, despite how badly he wanted this. Lance tried to feed him as fast as he could but Keith was greedily devouring the donut before he could actually feed him.  
  
“Someone’s impatient tonight,” started Lance. A comment about how there was plenty of time fell flat on his lips. Suddenly he couldn’t speak or breathe or do anything other than stutter. He’d fed Keith plenty of times in the last few months, but this was the first time Keith had stopped to lick donut glaze off his fingers.   
  
He knew his cheeks were strawberry filling red as he looked down. Keith was holding his hand steady sad he went to work on his middle finger. “Wh-what are you doing?”  
  
He popped up briefly to answer Lance’s question. “I don’t want to waste a single calorie,” he said before finishing the last few fingers with a proud smirk. As Lance stared at his hand in awe, Keith reached for a brownie. _“Your turn.”_  
  
Suddenly his heart was pounding as if he didn’t know what to expect. Keith was already going above and beyond any other feeding experience.   
  
Nervously, he opened his mouth and allowed Keith to shove damn near half a brownie in it. The mischievous look in his eye said he was not playing around today—not that Keith really had a playful side to begin with. He finished off the brownie in two bites, only for Keith the pick up another one.   
  
“I thought we were—” he should’ve known better than to get caught with his mouth open. Lance swallowed the bite and stared back in disbelief, “I thought we were alternating.”   
  
“We are, but I’m pretty sure one donut equals two brownies.”     
  
“What the hell kinda logic is that?” He asked, failing to protect his mouth yet again. So Keith had graduated to force feeding now…why was there something unexplainably hot about that?  
  
Well if Keith could be aggressive, Lance could be aggressive too. He pushed onto his knees and crawled closer to Keith, close enough that their stomachs were touching—not that that was hard given the sheer size of his  boyfriend’s gut. He grabbed another donut and placed it just before Keith’s lips. Just as he went to bite it, Lance pulled it back.   
  
“Nope,” he teased. Keith frowned, both confused and upset. That was exactly the expression he was hoping for. Lance leaned into Keith’s ear, so close the skin was brushing against his lips, “I want you to _beg_ for it.”   
  
Keith paused for moment, absolutely dumbfounded. He wasn’t one to easily give up control but after that shit he’d pulled with the brownies, he was going to be put in his place just a tad. “You’re kidding?”  
  
“Not even a little bit. How bad do you want this?”  
  
Lance almost caved just watching him lick at his lips. “ _Badly,_ ” he purred in a way that sent shivers up Lance’s spine. “Lance come on. You can’t tease me like this.”   
  
“Why not? Honestly babe, you’ve eaten so much already,” Lance emphasized his point by tracing his fingertips along the curve of his belly. He was so bloated already. He was obviously forcing this. “I think you’ve had enough, don’t you?”   
  
Keith stared between Lance and the donut in hand, exasperation clear on his face. He was biting his lips so hard Lance was afraid he might start to bleed.  
  
He placed a hand on Lance’s side and gripped his shirt in his hand. He seemed to be pulling them even closer together. “ _Please,_ ” he moaned, “I don’t care how full I am, I don’t want you to stop no matter how much I plead.”   
  
Lance inched the donut closer to his lips, just barely grazing the edges. “Not even if you’re bursting at the seams? Even if you’re so full you can’t move, so full that you have to rely on me completely? You’ll be begging me to feed you all night.”   
  
“So I better get used to it now huh?”   
  
“Looks like it.”  
  
“ _Lance,_ ” Keith whined like a puppy sitting at his owner’s dinner table, “I don’t want you to feed me. I want you to _ruin_ me. God, just let me eat the damn donut!”   
  
“Geez Keith,” Lance laughed, finally pushing the the sugary pastry into his boyfriend’s mouth. “You don’t have to _beg_.”   
  
Keith inhaled it without abandon, even faster than the first. Lance cupped the bottom of his belly as he ate, feeling just how much a single pastry was stretching him out. He was pushing himself and he couldn’t wait to see just how far past his limit he planned to go.  
  
He finished his last bite with a hard sigh. His stomach rose and fell with each labored breath. The moment he found his composure, he narrowed his eyes and put a hand on either of Lance’s shoulder. Before he could protest, Keith was pushing him back into his elbows and straddling his hips.   
  
“You’re going to be begging me to stop here in a second.”  
  
Lance was too distracted by the way Keith’s heavy stomach was spilling over his own to even care.   
  
“I hope you had fun,” he warned, picking up a basic vanilla cupcake and undoing the wrapper. “You’re not getting up until you’ve eaten at least three of these. Maybe four. We’ll see.”   
  
“You fucking suck at the concept of alternating,” Lance commented. Keith’s only reply was shoving half a cupcake down his throat while palming his belly.   
  
Lance made it through two cupcakes fairly easy. Too easy in Keith’s opinion. He didn’t hesitate to grab a third, even as Lance whimpered in pain. His stomach was rolling forward in his awkward position. He was becoming painfully bloated, despite having eaten half of what Keith had at dinner. Plus Keith’s weight, as fucking hot as it was making him, was a lot when he didn’t have much room left to expand.   
  
Lance squirmed beneath him as he unwrapped cupcake number four. “Dude, you’re getting kind of heavy.”   
  
“You’ve never complained before.” His hands kneaded at his stomach, trying to find something wrong. Lance pulled at them and shook his head.   
  
“Well no. I mean I love how big you are, but you can’t expect me to keep eating when I don’t have any room to expand.”   
  
Keith seemed to appreciate his logic. He pushed back allowing Lance to sit up. It was a slow process, as he tried not to jostle his stomach too much as he eases himself back into a sitting position. His stomach was aching but they still had snacks to get through.    
  
“Finish this,” Keith held up the cupcake, “And then you can sit on my waist instead.”   
  
Lance liked the sound of that.   
  
X   
  
By the end of their session, they were lying side by side on their backs, nothing visible but the engorged domes in front of them. Their session had lasted until neither of them could stomach another bite. Not even belly rubs could save them. This was the kind of full you slept through and still felt in the morning.  
  
Lance glanced over at Keith, his hands draped under his stomach. When he’d met Keith, he’d been smaller. They _both_ had. Yet Lance like them both better this way. They were comfortable with each other and their bodies. They didn’t have secrets. It was perfect.   
  
Growing up was still one of stupidest decisions he’d made, but choosing to be with Keith, was easily one of the best.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I hope it was too your liking ;)


End file.
